


Dive In When I'm Down

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Luke, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Calum, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke's a little self-conscious and Calum's more than happy to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive In When I'm Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly, and I didn't really go back and reread it yet. So...bear with me. I hope you like it, and let me know what you think.  
> I'm not affiliated with 5SOS and their sexualities are their business.  
> Title from "Drown" by Bring Me the Horizon.

“You used to be squishy,” I commented, running my hands over Luke’s stomach. He squirmed in my lap, edging my hands away.

I wrapped my arms fully around him and he relaxed a little. “I haven’t changed.”

“Not recently. I mean when we were kids, when we first started dating.”

“Ok.” He was tense again, slumping over slightly, getting some space between his stomach and my arms as subtly as he could.

I pressed my nose into his shoulder. “I don’t mean-“

“It’s fine.”

“Lukey, I’m sorry,” I kissed his cheek.

“For what? It’s fine,” he forced a smile and stood up, walking away into the kitchen. I watched him get a glass and fill it with water before getting up to follow him.

“I’m an idiot. I didn’t think before I said that, and I know you’re sensitive about all that, and I’m so stupid, and so sorry,” my hands skimmed up his arms and came to rest on his jaw, thumbs rubbing at his cheeks.

“I know you’re sorry,” he murmured, leaning into my hand, smiling softly.

“Come on, love. I’ll prove it,” I took his hand, tugging him with me down the hall and into our bedroom.

“Cal, you don’t have to-“

“Shh,” I kissed him gently, my fingers working into his hair, deepening the kiss. He smiled and I bit down on his bottom lip, sucking on his lip ring. I pushed him against the wall, one hand still in his hair, the other moving to his hip, slotting our legs together. I moved my lips down his jaw, sucking gently. He moaned softly as my lips continued down his throat.

“Want you,” He panted, his hands sliding from my waist to grip my ass.

“Mmhmm,” I hummed against his neck, lifting my head to press my mouth back to his again. “I can feel that,” I pressed my leg a little against his crotch and he groaned.

“God, how do you get me hard so fast? You’ve barely touched me.” He whined.

“We can rectify that,” I smirked, dropping my head against his shoulder, biting at it gently, moving my hand from his hip to rub over his erection. My other hand was still rubbing gently at his scalp. When I lifted my head to watch his reaction I saw him, mouth open, eyes closed, completely blissed out. “God, you’re gorgeous,” I whispered, and he opened his eyes at the sound of my voice, smiling softly.

“I love you, Cal.”

“I love you, too,” I murmured, pressing our foreheads together, my voice rough with emotion. I kissed his temple and pulled away, letting go of him.

He watched me with dark eyes as I smirked and dropped to my knees at his feet.

“What are you doing?” he asked, breathless.

“What’s it look like?” I smirked up at him, reaching to undo his belt.

“Looks like you’re about blow me, but I’d rather you fuck me.”

“Shit,” I mumbled, his eyes blazing at me from underneath his lashes. “You’re so hot.”

He blushed. “Get up.” He reached out a hand to help me up which I took, but didn’t let him pull me to my feet.

“Nope. Looks like you’re gonna have to make 2 because I’m blowing you. This is my grand gesture to show you how beautiful you are, let me have my gesture,” I pouted at him, squeezing his fingers.

“Ok,” he murmured.

“I’ll make love to you when I’m done with my gesture.” I grinned and dropped his hand, unzipping his pants and tugging them down his legs. His erection was obvious through his boxers, and his arousal was equally apparent in the way that he reached for my hand, lacing our fingers and leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes.

“Comfy?” I asked, kissing his belly button. He nodded, looking down at me with hooded eyelids. I kissed his stomach again, sucking lightly, biting gently and kissing again. I edged his boxers down to suck on his hipbone, keeping my fingers tucked into the waistband. I sat back for a second, wrapping my hand around his hip. “You’re gorgeous,” I murmured up to him. He smiled. “Seriously, I’m sorry about all that earlier, I’m a prick.”

“You’re not.”

“You’re gorgeous, and the fact that you used to have a little squish is first of all totally fine, and also irrelevant, and I don’t need to be pushing it in your face since I know you’re sensitive about it.”

“Ok.”

“Lukey, nothing like that could make me stop loving you, so no matter what, just know you’re stuck with me.”

“Ok.”

“And that I think you’re beautiful.”

“Ok.”

“Stop saying ok!”

“Thank you, love.”

“Better,” I smiled. I kissed his stomach again and he squirmed. I kissed a line down his thigh and then back up, pushing his boxers out of the way as I went. “Ready?”

“Mmhmm.”

I slid his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off, gripping my hand firmer. I licked my lips and took him in my mouth, sucking gently just to hear him groan and feel his free hand fly into my hair. I took him deeper, bobbing my head. Luke moaned and tugged at my hair, his hips pushing forward a little bit as if he couldn’t help it. I smiled and sucked harder, humming quietly and hearing Luke mumble out a “Fuck, Cal.”

I kept up a incessant pace, feeling Luke’s legs start to quake underneath him after a few minutes. I popped off of him and licked my lips, gazing up at him. “Bed,” I stood and guided him over to the edge of the bed, pushing him to sit down. I dropped down in front of him and laced our fingers again.

“Wait, want you naked, too,” Luke managed to growl before I could continue my previous activities, tugging at my shirt.

“Want to undress me yourself?” I asked, smiling.

“Mm, yeah,” Luke groaned. He let go of my hand and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it aside. He tugged me up off of my knees and kissed my belly button while he worked my belt opened and started on peeling off my jeans. My hands went back to his hair rubbing at his scalp again. He moaned obscenely, shoving my jeans off and letting me kick them away. “God, I love it when you do that,” he growled, tugging me into his lap, kissing me fiercely. We kissed heatedly for a few moments before Luke started to rut up against me, bringing our attention back to the unfinished blowjob.

I moved back to kneel in front of him, going back to my previous work, picking up the pace considerably this time. Luke tugged at my hair, mumbling out a constant stream of profanities. I had him at the edge in a matter of minutes, confirmed by Luke’s groan of “About to come,” followed by a lot of profanities. I kept at it, humming happily and swallowing when he came, popping off and licking my lips again. “You’re so good at that,” he groaned, pulling me up onto the bed with him.

“You up for more?” I asked as he crawled back to lie on the bed and I followed.

Luke whimpered and nodded, pulling me down to kiss him again. “Gotta get me hard again,” he mumbled against my lips. I lay between his legs, hovering over him. We kissed passionately for a few moments, hips rutting against each other. I kissed down his neck and chest, biting at his collarbones. At this point I was so hard it hurt a little bit, but I was determined to get him right there with me before I started anything. I reached a hand between us and palmed him, feeling that he was already semi-hard again. I smirked and went back to kissing him.

“You’re easy,” I mumbled, peppering his face in kisses and then kissing a line down his chest, continuing down his stomach and down one thigh, sucking on the inside of his thigh until I left a mark. He was groaning again when I moved back to kiss his mouth, grinding our erections together.

“Cal,” he whined, grabbing my hand and sucking harshly on two fingers, and letting go with a pop. I groaned, feeling everything go straight to my crotch. I pushed his legs apart, pressing my fingers into him gently, watching his face for any sign of pain. “More,” he mumbled and I pushed in deeper. He rocked down onto my fingers, deciding that I wasn’t moving fast enough. I chuckled and kissed him softly as I pulled my fingers out and then pressed them back in again.

“Ok?” I asked, kissing his cheek. He nodded and I continued, feeling his tight heat pressing back as I spread my fingers a little.

Luke groaned, mumbling out a, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” as I continued stretching him out. He threw one arm over his face, his stomach clenching torturedly and he grabbed my wrist with the other. I kept moving my fingers in and out, letting his hand on my wrist set the pace.

“Still good?” I asked, nudging his arm from his face so I could see his expression.

He let out a breathless groan and nodded frantically. “More.”

I added a third finger, going very slowly and gently, watching his face carefully. His fingers around my wrist tightened, but he didn’t push my hand away. He was back to groaning and cursing in a few thrusts, arching his back when I angled my fingers up into his prostate. I watched his mouth fall opened and his legs shake and his hand on my wrist go slack. “Ready for me?”

“God, please,” Luke whimpered. I pulled my fingers away, wiping them on the sheet. I lined myself up, spreading his legs farther apart. He gripped my hips tightly and I pressed into him, just an inch, using all of my self-control to hold myself still while I waited for his face to relax.

“Alright?” I murmured, kissing him gently. He nodded and kissed me back, deepening the kiss and then squeezing my hip to tell me to move farther in. I pressed in farther and waited again, much shorter this time before he squeezed my hip and pressed in a few more inches until I was bottoming out. I stayed still for a moment, waiting for Luke’s nod to tell me to pull out. I pulled all the way out and started to push back in slowly, slowly enough that he could stop me just by making a face.

“Faster,” Luke mumbled. “Harder. Don’t worry, I’m good.”

I started to build a pace, pushing in harder and pulling out faster. Luke’s nails scratched down my back and he was moaning and panting, making sure I could hear how good I was making him feel. I was mumbling a mixture of curses and his name in his ear, my face pressed into his neck. I could hear from the near scream that ripped out of him every time I hit his prostate.

When he was close he dug his nails into my hips, clenching around me. “Gonna come,” he panted. I nodded and started sucking a mark onto his neck, keeping my slow passionate pace. When he came it set me off, too, as it always does, and I worked us both through our highs, our bodies trembling. I collapsed on top of him when we were both over our highs, pulled out quickly and kissed him softly to distract him.

“You’re gorgeous,” I murmured.

He chuckled. “You’re pretty gorgeous yourself.” We lay back, my arm thrown loosely over his waist.

“I love you, Lukey.”

“I love you, too, Cal.”

“No matter what.”

“Right, no matter what,” Luke agreed, kissing my cheek. “God, I’m so fucked out.”

“Bet I could make you come a third time,” I grinned.

“Maybe later,” Luke groaned. “Can we nap?”

“Mm, nap, yeah,” I hummed.

“Great,” Luke sighed, snuggling closer into my arms.


End file.
